Halo: Friendship Evolved
by Killroy308
Summary: After Master Chief fell into a cryogenic sleep and was floating around space. He was awoken to find Cortanna and himself falling into orbit of an unknown planet. Up against the world' the Chief must find a way to get home, to Earth. I do not own Halo, My little Pony: Friendship is magic.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

Chapter 1: Waking up

I awoke with Cortanna bleeping in my helmet's comm. "Chief! Chief, wake up I need you!" She said panicky "What's going on?"I replied "Were falling onto an unknown planet!" Cortanna answered "Alright, how much time do we have?" I was wondering where we going and what I'll be up against but I keep cool and began to follow the waypoint Cortanna set up for me, picked up my assault rifle and I began to bounce off the walls navigating down the hallways of the "Forward unto Dawn" then I took a left and I was greeted by a large gaping hole. Apparently, the ship was ripped in half from the portal! "Chief, we don't have time to go sightseeing!" she stated smartly "Alright, I know!" I replied and I turned on my heels and jumped down the hallway going to the drop pod station and I took a right where the pods would be, just space "Cortanna, I have a plan!" So I turned around and the ship and burst into flame as the ship entered orbit "Chief, what's your plan?" Cortanna asked as I found the cyro sleeper pod and hoped in "What are you doing, Chief?" Cortanna asked again "Don't put me sleep, Cortanna!" I said "Why… wait, the cryo pod could keep you safe from the atmosphere, like a drop pod!" She said and then the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2: What's That?

Chapter 2: What's that?

I couldn't get any sleep, I had to go meet the Wonderbolts tomorrow, and maybe this would be my chance to join them. I've been practicing my best tricks even the Sonic Rain Boom. Wow, if I join them I'll be the best WonderBolt ever, wait come on, Dash you got to get some sleep, you need your energy to impress the WonderBolts. As soon my eyes got heavy, the world around me burst into a bright, fiery red "For the love of Equestia!" I said to myself and looked out of the window, a large chunk of metal falling from the heavens "What's that?" I asked myself and decided that I'm not getting any sleep and I need something to do so I went to my balcony and jumped. Letting my wings take me with the breeze and I began to follow it, just as the sun was beginning to rise. Suddenly, a thundering crash exploded from the forest and I was knocked out of flight "NO!" I shouted as I plummeted to the ground below then my wings caught the breeze and I recovered perfectly. "Yeah!" I shouted in triumph and I passed the crash site but I caught sight of a name or something which was strange, the writing was almost identical to ours with some curves and lines changed but honestly it'd pretty much the same writing. I turned on a dime and dashed pass the site again catching glyph of a small green figure walking out of the wreckage. "What was that? Heh, I doubt it's that tough but I should get the other ponies." I stated to myself and dashed to Pony Vile.


	3. Chapter 3: Where are we?

Chapter: 3 Where are we?

I walked out of the crash site, I looked at the motion sensor there was contact, I jumped behind a tree looked around and saw a rainbow shoot over my head, at the front end of the trail was a small blue thing leading "Chief, contact! Above you!" Cortanna shouted I kept quiet and aimed my rifle at the thing and I decided it was a rainbow so it shouldn't be hostile. But it would make a good marker to get civilization and I figured that's where it's going. After awhile of following the rainbow trail I was losing ground on it "Damn whatever it is. It's fast." Cortanna stated and after a little longer of following it I was losing more ground but finally I found a clearing in the forest presenting a small village and from looks of it was from middle ages "Chief, there's tons of life signs, and a few with interesting power zones around a certain few and some more are flying." Cortanna warned "What kind of power and are they human?" I asked "No, there not human, covenant or flood and the power source doesn't have a reading because it's not tech." Cortanna said. I still kept quiet and then I saw six what appeared to colored ponies, wait ponies? Two of them had wings, a light blue with a rainbow mane, probably the one I followed here and then there was a pale yellow one with pink mane cowering behind the rest. The next two had horns more like a horn, one was lavender with a dark purple mane and pink highlights in her hair, and the other was white, with a navy blue mane, and there was two without horns or wings, one was orange standing ahead of the others wearing a cowgirl hat with a blonde mane almost like human hair, strange. And the last one was pink with a pink mane and bouncing around excitedly, almost as if on drugs. "Something's wrong here, Chief." Cortanna said to me. I kept quiet and heard the purple pony whisper to the rest "It's definitely not a pony." Small murmurs began to arise from the six ponies and then I heard the light blue one shout something and began to fly at lighting speeds towards me! I took a small side step and the pony crashed into a tree behind me and I aimed my rifle at them, the ammo counter stated I had 23 rounds in the magazine and it was the only mag I had but I did have magnum on my magnetic holster. The yellow one flew away, the pink one began to spaz out, shouting more non-sense, the orange one began to charge me then all stopped in their tracks and I couldn't even pull the trigger and the purple one shouted "WAIT ONE MINUTE!" and her horn was glowing a faint and sparkly purple "Just because the green suit is alien doesn't mean it wants to kill us all!" she said "Come on Twilight let me let em it hurt Dash and that's not gonna happen here!" the orange one shouted back "No, it didn't it stepped out of the way, making Dash crash!" Twilight replied. The group calmed down "Now, mister…." She paused "I'm the Master Chief." I stated "Oh, "Master Chief" why you here?" she asked "I crash landed here by mistake." I replied "I'm going to let you go. Don't make me regret this." And the fields around me disappeared and I fell to the ground. "Chief, there something is wrong here." Cortanna said.


	4. Chapter 4: Wait, What!

Chapter 4: Wait, what?

"Why are we taking this thing to Celestia?" I asked Twilight. " Because if it landed here and it needs to get home Celestia will know how to get there." She stated "We sure that you want to do that, sugar cube?" Apple Jack asked. "Yeah, I'm sure and if it starts trouble Celestia will stop it instantly she is very magical and powerful, you know." Twilight answered "Well, okay Twilight." Flutter Shy, said still hiding a few yards back. I eyed the green "thing" contently waiting for the time it slips out of line. I will put that thing in a world of hurt if so even touches any of my friends I thought as I flew above them and kept a steady eye. I looked up and I saw the castle, which is home to the Princess Celestia, the fair and wonderful ruler of Equestia. After awhile of traveling to the castle we finally entered the princess's great hall with Celestia sitting majesty at the end of the hallway "Why are you here, my little ponies." She asked. "Were to show you this," Twilight said and moved out of the way presenting the "Chief" Then instantly the princess was in a rage and in the Chief's face about it too. "WHY WOULD YOU BRING A HUMAN HERE? ALL THEY DO IS CAUSE DEATH, DESTRUCTION AND HATE!" Celestia shouted loudly and filled with rage "A human!" Twilight added and I instantly jumped in front of the princess to protect her. The Chief whipped out his rifle and shoulder it and started to back up towards the door and instantly the unicorn ponies fell to the ground including the Princess Celestia. And then the doors slammed shut and the Master Chief was gone! I began to dash after him and then a sharp pain shot into my tail, and I looked back to see Apple Jack holding me down with her mouth "Ya not goin' anywhere, sugar cube!" She told me "A.J, Let go of me! I have to get the Master Chief," I shouted back "It's probably the thing doing that to the unicorns!" and then Celestia started to say something "Chaos…NO..Ughh…!" and she fell to ground knocked out, and the same for Twilight and I fell to the ground "What does that mean? Chaos?" I said panicked and then the doors opened up, presenting a dark hooded pony.


	5. Chapter 5:Time to Go!

Chapter 5: Time to go!

"Chief, where you are heading?" Cortanna asked. I'm heading back to "Forward unto Dawn" and going to send up another distress beacon so that the UNSC can find us." I told her "Chief, there's a major unknown power singal." Cortanna stated "Is it human or pony?" I asked "No, it's similar to the ponies though." Cortanna informed me and then there was a team of armored ponies around the corner, and instantly I jumped over one leaving a frag grenade for them as I dashed passed them. "Cortanna, set up a beacon to leave to castle." I asked Cortanna "Okay, Chief, I got the beacon set up for you." She answered and a small blue triangle appeared on my helmet's vision and I heard a small explosion back down a hallway and the screams of death from the ponies. I found the exit but there were more guard ponies ready for a fight. Then they all fell over, dead. "Chief, another one of those odd power readings just appeared!" Cortanna informed me and I pass though the door, exiting the castle and presenting a grand view of the town below "Chief, there's a portal opening in the forest where the Dawn is." Cortanna told me as I passed though the town and I a red dot appear on my motion sensor "Hey Chief, I changed the ponies' movement to a red dot for you." She said as something hit the back of my helmet, barely breaking my shield, still hitting with enough force to at least to flip me, but I recovered quickly and saw the rainbow tail pass my face. I grabbed her tail and slammed the pony to the ground and held it down, bringing my magnum below its jaw. "NO, NO WAIT!" It shouted, fear in its eyes and tears flowing down her face "I need your help; someone has taken over the castle and is calling it their own!" She shouted "I bet if you save the princess's land she won't want to kill you." She added "Chief, you should help them, and they probably have a way get back to Earth." Cortanna suggested "What about the portal?" I questioned "That closed a few minutes ago, sending out a few a life forms, even though the portal was huge." Cortanna told me "Who are you talking too?" The pony sat there confused "What's your name?" I asked not answering her question. "What? Oh I'm Rainbow Dash! The fastest flyer in all of Equestia!" Rainbow Dash boasted. "What I am up against?" I asked calmly.


	6. Chapter 6: Common Enemy

Chapter 6: Common enemy

I flew towards the castle, leading the chief back to the castle to save the princess from the strange pony saying he owns the land. Strangely enough the chief kept up with me, at a surprising rate even though he doesn't run on four legs or wings and after awhile he didn't slow down it's like he doesn't tire, he just runs and runs. "If this is like all humans the princess has a reason good to hate them. They make a tough foe and their very hateful." I thought. We finally made it to the castle, and we barged in to see the new pony sitting in the princess's throne, wearing dark robes and all of the royal guard ponies instead of their shiny, royal guard gold armor they wore a dark, shadowy armor with a blood red visor covering their eyes, similar to the chief's but his is a royal gold unlike these new guard ponies armor. "Welcome to my home." The dark pony said slyly

"This isn't your home! It's the palace to the great and fair Princess Celestia!" I shouted back.

"Oh, is it not now? Celestia gave control over to me, so this is my home you arrogant little Pegasus!" He replied calmly and that's when I noticed that Celestia was by his side, quiet and staring contently but there was something off about her though, but I can't put my hoof on it. Then I saw that the dark pony had a horn and it started glowing a faint, blood red. And then I couldn't move and I fell hitting the ground, right on top of my right wing and there was a crunch which I'm pretty sure came from my wing then there was the sharp cracking of the Master Chief's black box of death and I looked around, still un able to move but I saw lots of those black armored ponies falling down with 2 or 3 holes in their chests and faces, blood pouring from the holes. Then the world went dark.


	7. Chapter 7: Now what?

Chapter 7: Now What?

I was in captivity, That's all I know.

"Chief, you're surrounded by one of those strange power readings!" Cortanna stated

"Okay, can you find a way to get me out of this?" I asked her.

"No, but a way you can a shut them down is destroying the horns on the ponies that have them." Cortanna informed me. Then I was dropped in a cell, it was dark, damp and crowed surprisingly enough. I looked around and turned on night vision and I saw the 6 ponies I met earlier including Rainbow Dash.

"Hi, Chief." Rainbow Dash said to me

"Hello, so what's the plan?" I asked.

"The plan? What da you mean, sugar cube?" The orange one piped up

"How are we going to get out of this prison?" I replied

"You mean break out? That's breaking the law!" The purple one exclaimed

"Well, it's the bad law, Twilight. So why does it matter?" Rainbow asked.

"Okay, but how are we going too?" The purple one asked, apparently named Twilight.

The cell's door was made from metal bars, stuff I could bend easily. Even if I could break out the ponies couldn't help in a fight and I don't have any weapons.

"Twilight, how does that power of yours work?" I asked

"What? Do mean my magic?" She replied

"Yes, how does it work?" I answered

"Well, it's powered by friendship and only unicorns can do it." Twilight informed me

"The other ponies seemed not to be friendly." I stated

"I've noticed that too." She said

I got up went to the door and gripped two bars and began to pull them apart, a loud creaking noise came from the bars.

"What are you doing?" Twilight shouted

Then a bunch of the those guard ponies showed up, I jumped at the first one I saw with a horn and then with a loud "snap!" the horn was in my hands. Then the guard pony fell over, I didn't know if it was dead or not, and I jumped quickly at another stabbing the pony the eye with the horn of the other and without hesitation. I saw the six ponies rush out of the cell and the orange one bucked one of the guards in the face, breaking his visor and breaking the helmet. I looked around the last two where retreating, deciding that they would give much trouble I turned around and all of the ponies were looking at me with fear in their eyes, and the pink one seemed to be a different person, it looked at me it's mane used to a puffy, bright pink mane is now a dark pink, straight hair. It's strange. Then Twilight stepped up, tears in her eyes "You should go." And then she and the rest of them left. "Now what?" Cortanna asked.


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets

Chapter 8: Secrets

I was running away with my friends, the Master Chief was a monster. Violently killing those ponies, killing them! He did it without remorse, without hesitation it was scary, he moved with such grace, but so deadly. He did it like it was his job; I knew we had to stop the guards just not like that. Maybe we would have just kept from moving with Twilight's magic or something. I was on the verge of breaking down, I couldn't handle that could of violence. The blood, the blood got to me.

We ran down the hallways of the castle taking lefts and rights. The only reason we haven't gotten lost was because of Twilight's complete knowing of the castle's hallways then Twilight just stopped dead in her tracks, then I saw why there was a door with a sign that said "RBF 229" we all looked at the door in complete awe and fear. The RBF was only a rumor made by ponies to scare the colts and fillies into following the law, but the door was right there. Then a deep voice appeared behind me.

"So, now you know, now you know that we exist." I turned around to see a pony in a lab coat with dark goggles covering his eyes and behind him where three ponies wearing dark suits with face masks covering their faces, the red lenses faintly glowing in the darkness that has covered the room. Then the dark suited ponies moved up barely visible now in the dark and I caught a scent of something odd and I fell over, landing on my broken wing with a ungodly amount of pain shooting though my body but not for long and I blacked out, again.


End file.
